Red Flash of Kumo
by Melkor44
Summary: After Mizuki tells Naruto about the Kyubi, and is subsequently killed, He runs away... But not before Iruka tells him the rest, about how he's the Yondaime Hokage's only child. He runs to Kumo... Naruto/Yugito Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Iruka watched the teen run… He'd tried to explain, but it didn't work out. Mizuki was dead, Naruto was running… Today just wasn't a good day.

_Possibly Demonic Author style: Flashback_

"_I killed him… I really am the demon fox… But he was sealed inside me, so how can I be him? It doesn't matter, I guess… I can't stay here. Goodbye, Iruka-sensei…" He turned and began to walk away._

"_Wait, Naruto! Stop! Don't do this… It isn't your fault!"_

_He saw it clearly wasn't working, and decided to change tactics. "You only know half of the truth!"_

_THAT had made the boy stop. He turned around, facing his teacher. "What do you mean, 'I only know half the truth'?"_

_It was clear that Iruka was desparate… "You already know one S-class secret about yourself… You might as well know the other. Since you're deciding to leave, it's possible this will make you stay… Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage… And now that I've told you, I'll be dead by noon tomorrow…" Naruto's expression was not of shock, it was more akin to acceptance._

"_I hope we meet again someday, sensei… Truly, I do. If you are executed, tell them… Tell them the truth. Tell them this…" He proceeded to tell Iruka the words, writing them down. Iruka nodded silently._

_End Flashback_

Naruto ran, and did it fast; he had activated his father's bloodline… It gave him exponential growth in all things he wanted: height, metabolism, muscle, speed… He would get out of the Land of Fire in a couple weeks, but where to then?

'**Go to Kumogakure…'**

'Why Kumo?'

'**There are two other Jinchuriki who live there… Friends of mine, actually.'**

So Naruto changed course, heading for the Village of Those Who Hide in the Clouds…

"I hope that Iruka's alright…"

He most definitely was _NOT_ alright. "Any last words?" Iruka gave a ridiculously cheery smile reminiscent of the blonde student he'd taught…

"As a matter of fact, I do. They're in a scroll in my back pocket… If you could be so kind?" He was allowed to get them. He held it up to the light, reading it.

"The Yellow Flash is gone… You treated his son like garbage, all of you did, except for the Hokage and a few of the Anbu… And now that his son is gone, I can openly say it, especially since I'm condemned anyway… Namikaze Naruto, the Jinchuriki no Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko, the savior of our village… He isn't dead, fools! He's headed for another country, and he never told me which one specifically… But if he comes back and kills you all, then it's no less than you would deserve… An eye for an eye, no? By the way, two more things… Naruto's the one who wrote this pretty little speech… And only _I _can say when it is that my life is over…" Lightning fast, he took out a shuriken and slit his own throat. He died, and as his eyes glazed over in death, he gave off that trademark smile of his…

And _that's _when the crowd went into an uproar.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Yugito

Yeah, I'm sorry… Iruka's dead. He died on his own terms, though… He died free. Can any of us ask any more?

Chapter Two: Three months later…

"Halt! Who are you, and what are you doing this close to our village?"

"Who I am… Is not important, and of no concern to you as of yet… I am here to join your ranks as a Kumo shinobi." The figure removed the hood covering his face— He'd only kept the hideous jumpsuit as a comedy gig… Now he wore black and dark crimson colored clothing, with a hood on the jacket. He'd also used his bloodline to grow a few inches.

"But I'll tell you my name anyways… Namikaze Naruto, at your service…

But not at your whim."

An Anbu dropped down, seemingly from the sky. "Come with me… I shall take you to the Raikage immediately."

After going through the standard defense checkpoints, they were in the Raikage Tower. The Raikage himself was a tall, very muscular man, with a shuriken tattooed onto his shoulder. If somebody had told him that the man's six-pack had their own six-packs, Naruto would've believed them. "You say you want to become a shinobi of Kumogakure? How do I know you're not a spy?"

"I hate Konoha, and all who live in it except the Hokage. He's the only one still alive that I know of who didn't hate me for being the savior of their god-forsaken village… For being the Jinchuriki no Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko…"

"What's that on your back?"

"Well, as you can probably tell, it's a scroll… I sealed it in blood, and so only I or a blood relative can open it… It is the Secret Scroll of Konoha, and it contains the instructions for each and every jutsu ever created in the Land of Fire… Including the Kinjutsu (Forbidden Arts)…"

"How many of them can you use?"

"Each and every last one…" The Raikage stopped to think for a few minutes.

"Namikaze Naruto, I shall now promote you to the rank of Jonin. After the standard probationary period of two months to one year, you will be listed as an official Kumogakure shinobi."

Just then, the door opened, and in strode a girl who looked to be Naruto's age, well sized assets, perhaps an inch or two shorter than him. It was a testament to his self-control that he didn't just gape and drool…

"Hello Raikage-sama. Mission success… Who's that?"

Naruto stood to his full (now 5'5") frame. "Namikaze Naruto, milady, at your service…" He bowed, and she noticed that he didn't stare at her tits… He stared straight into her feline eyes. "And, if I may ask… Who might you be?" Oh, he was a charmer, alright… Now, all she needed to do was… She put that thought on hold, and stared into his eyes… They spoke volumes. Pain… Misery… And it seemed that they had an inner fire in them, a will to succeed that could not be stopped by anything, be it human, demonic, or even the will of the gods…

'**And a fox to boot… Kyubi-kun…'**

"I am Nii Yugito…"

"Yugito, Naruto is a new Jonin. He's… He's the same as you and Kirabi."

"Number…?"

"I am Kyu, the Ninth…"

She had begun to breathe heavily, and while it was acceptable, to some extent— it's not every day you meet the possible most powerful person on earth…— all three in the room knew that it was exaggerated, trying to draw his eyes to her chest… His eyes never left her face, with its slanted, dark green eyes… "What? You thought you could seduce _me_? If I have enough willpower to hold back the third most powerful demon in history, don't you think it's mere child's play for me to avoid falling for the charms of a seductress? I'm not some new Jiraya 2.0!"

The Raikage nodded; the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) was infamous throughout the Elemental Nations for his perverse tendencies. He spoke up. "Do you have any Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit(s))?"

"Two." Their eyes boggled.

"Elemental affinities?" as Yugito asked, "Chakra natures?"

"All five, perhaps one or two minor ones."

Yugito spoke again. "The people are gonna worship the ground where you walk… Are you really _his _son?"

"Don't I look the part? But yeah, I'm the son, the only child, of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kushina…"

"You'll be deified within a week…"

"Seriously?"

"Almost… It's been fun, but I've gotta get goin'… See you later, handsome…" She left.

"Can you get the Namikaze in as an official clan of Kumogakure?"

"Almost certainly. Our council would need to accept it, but as you're the son of the Yellow Flash, have two bloodlines, and have at least five chakra natures, in addition to the fact that you're a ninja and you live here… It's not like you can be denied. Yugito might even be right with the deification thing…"

"Well then, Raikage-sama… I take my leave." He leapt out the open window, but the Raikage was willing to bet that the boy would've jumped through it if it'd been a wall made of titanium.

"Now there's a kid after my own heart…"

_**One month later**_

The first thing Naruto had done was buy a good sized property, around thirty acres. And in the center, now that he'd finally walked there…

"Mokuton: Sekoia no Dai Teitaku no Namikaze! (Wood style: Redwood Mansion of the Namikaze!)" A giant house leapt up, a veritable fortress. That was when Naruto realized something. If he could use Mokuton, he had to be a descendant of the Shodaime Hokage… Who's only known descendant was Senju Tsunade… Making his father the bastard child of either Jiraya and Tsunade, or Dan, her former (as in dead) lover... He wasn't even angry. It gave him the lost art of Mokuton, dead with the Shodaime Hokage, and so it didn't really matter. It just meant that Konoha, and perhaps even the entire Land of Fire, was rank with the stink of corruption.

"Holy Raijin (a lightning deity worshipped by ancient Japanese)… Mokuton… What the hell?" Yugito had followed him here. And that's when… "Kinzokuton (Metal style)? What the _fuck_ is up with him?"

He'd used Kinzokuton to put up a metal disk that read 'Namikaze'. "I can hear you swearing, Yugito… Why is it you follow me? What happened?"

"When I was little, a mob killed my mother in front of me…" Naruto whistled. He walked closer to her, closer…

"I never had any parents… Anything and everything I have ever done, I accomplished by myself. I was always smarter than I ever let on, than anybody ever thought; I held back my power to a millionth of its true potential… I used myself as a medical test subject, and feel no pain whatsoever. At least, not physical pain… If you doubt it, try it. Slug me as hard as you can, straight in the face… It's gonna hurt you a hell of a lot more than it'll hurt me…"

She charged, and gave him a roundhouse that she _knew_ could shatter diamonds… He hadn't moved a nanometer, and his face had _caved in_…

And then he'd _spoken_. "No pain at all… What about you?"

She felt it; her hand felt as if it were on fire... It was shattered. "Damn… You don't happen to have regeneration, do you?" She shook her head; no. "That sucks… guess I'll just have to heal it myself…" She looked up to his face again—not even a bruise to show that she'd ever hit him… And her hand felt much better.

Three months later

"Namikaze-san, the Raikage requests an audience with you…" The Tiger-Anbu vanished. As Naruto made his way through the streets, people stepped aside, making room for him to pass. It wasn't fear… It was respect. And while it felt odd that he was not being glared at, spat upon, or beaten almost to death, he had to admit that it felt nice to have people respect him. Very nice indeed.

Eventually, he arrived at the Raikage Tower. "You summoned me, my lord?"

"Indeed I did… All three of you…"

"You can get down from the ceiling, Yugito… It's me. And Kirabi, nice to see you again… Is this about a mission, or did we just come here to sit down and have some tea?"

"A mission, but tea's not a bad idea…"

"What's the mission, sir?"

"Konoha accepted a supposed C-Rank mission, and gave it to a Genin team; Cell Seven, which contains their oh-so-precious Uchiha bastard… In reality, the mission is more than likely a B-Rank, possibly an A -Rank, and maybe even an S-Rank…" Then he gave them the details: when Konoha finally aborted the mission, they would protect the bridge builder Tazuna, who was under attack from the multibillionaire Gato… Simple enough for three of the fourteen strongest ninja in the world… (Nine Jinchuriki + Five Kages; 9 + 5 = 14…)


	3. Chapter 3: Mission to Wave

Red Flash of Kumo

Chapter 3: Mission to Wave

Wow… Sorry for the wait, folks. Computer troubles suck.

"I'm sorry, Tazuna-san, but I'm afraid that we have to abort this mission. Lying about the details of a mission is a serious problem, and I'm sorry, but we just can't trust you. Truly, I am sorry…"

"As _sorry_ as you were when Iruka-sensei committed suicide so you wouldn't get your chance to execute him?"

Naruto looked at the boy who'd spoken. It was a boy with dirty-blonde hair… Naruto remembered him; Lucas… He couldn't remember the clan. He'd been alright, hadn't looked at him like he was supposed to just lie down and die…

Soon enough, the Konoha ninja and the man parted ways. As soon as they were not only out of sight of the Konoha shinobi, but out of their hearing, Naruto dropped down in front of Tazuna. Before the man could panic, the teen put a finger to his lips, motioning for the man to be quiet. "My teammates and I are elite ninja from the Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. We are your bodyguards, and will protect you at all costs." Yugito and Kirabi dropped down to either side of him.

"We understand your circumstances, and expect no pay whatsoever. One nation's freedom is not in any way equal to three people's paychecks… I am Namikaze Naruto, the Jin no Kage (King of the Shadows). This is Yugito, the Joo no Neko (Queen of Cats)… And this is Kirabi, the… Kirabi (Killer Bee). Together, we are squad Ni-Hachi-Kyu, 2-8-9… And now we are off. Assume formation Delta Kyu."

They formed a triangle, with Naruto taking the point position, Yugito to his right, and Kirabi to his left. They traveled like this for several days, until finally they came to a dock outside the Land of Mist. They got into a very large, waiting, canoe-like boat, with a motor and a set of oars. After a week of traveling inside of said boat, they landed at the dock in the Land of Waves. They got off here, and began walking for several more days.

"DUCK!" Three voices shouted simultaneously. A massive Zanbato flew over their heads, through the air, before slamming straight into a tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, Oni no Kiri… (Demon of the Mist)… At your service."

Red chakra had begun to swirl around Naruto's body, like a small tornado with him at the center.

"Oni Kaze… (Demonic Wind)" The chakra flew out, cutting into and severing multiple trees, scarring the earth… But the man remained unmoved.

"Impressive, boy, but it's going to take a hell of a lot better than that to kill me…"

"How 'bout _THIS_?"

A shuriken made of chakra had appeared in his hand, and the fact of the matter was, it was _massive…_ And it should've been impossible. But this was Naruto, the Number One Maverick Ninja, and wherever he was concerned, nothing was ever impossible. The center held a Rasengan loaded with wind chakra… One of the five blades was brown; it contained a ridiculous load of Earth chakra. One was silver— Metal. One was on fire… Another was wrapped in lightning. And a final one was glowing blue, and seemed to be liquid.

"Rasengan, Stage Seven: Rasenshuriken— Final Form."

And then he (yet again) did the impossible. He threw it. And it didn't just go five feet and drop. It went the whole damn way…

…And the world was enveloped in light…

When all the dust cleared, all that was left was a giant bowl of a crater. Where once a mighty forest had stood, there was now just a crater.

"Let's go!"

Tazuna was totally spooked. This boy couldn't possibly be any older than fourteen, but in two attacks had leveled— no, _obliterated_— an entire forest. Completely. It was all gone. Forget spooked; he was downright scared… They encountered no further ambushes during the rest of the two-mile walk to his house.

I'm splitting this arc into two chapters. It was originally going to be one, but that would take all the fun out of it. FOR THE RECORD: THE ONLY REASON ZABUZA GOT KILLED SO EASILY WAS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T BELIEVE A TEENAGER COULD PULL SOMETHING LIKE WHAT HE DID…

In other news, I find it impossible to believe that it's so soon between when they graduate and the Chunin Exams… It's gotta be at least eight months to make it realistic…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I know I said that I would try to update soon, but my six year old brother thinks it's funny to put nails, screws, and staples into my laptop. Life sucks…

I'll try to update, but it's going to be hard when I've been drained of a couple thousand dollars buying three laptops…

Melkor44, over and out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, all. I'd like to say thank you, and it's been a fun ride, but I've come to realize that my style of writing from a year ago is absolutely complete crap. I'll leave these stories up, as a reminder to myself to improve, but I'm going to edit and redo them so that you don't have to read my ramblings… Until that time, you won't hear from me again. Wish me luck!

Ja ne!

Melkor44


End file.
